For Richer or Poorer
by Rosey Rose
Summary: Serena Tyler left her wealthy family in England to become an actress in America. She has no money, no family,and no home. But will,Darien,a NY local make her dreams come true.R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Yeah I know, I keep making new stories, but this one popped into my head and I just had to write it. I'm still working on the other stories "Enemy's or Lovers" and "Music is in the eye of the beholder", but for now please enjoy my new story "For Richer or Poorer"- RoseyRose **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. No Buddy**

* * *

**This winter, an epic tale will pop onto your screen when you click on the name. From the writer who brought you "Enemy's or Lovers" and "Music is in the Eye of the Beholder" RoseyRose Productizels presents a story unlike any story you've ever read. "For Richer or Poorer".**

**Sorry I've just like always wanted to do that, Yeah so here's the story. LOL. **

* * *

**_"For Richer or Poorer" by Rosey Rose _**

_**Chapter 1- Leaving the nest **_

Love is something that comes to you when you're not even looking. It will find you. It can come at anytime, any place, anywhere. But love is funny, somehow you finally find it, and sometimes you loose it. The hardest thing about love is not to find it but to keep it. And when your dreams are also mixed in with the dreams of love, sometimes that's how you loose it, the thing is can you find it again…

Name: Serena Celeste Tyler

Date of birth: January 10, 1982

Sex: Female

Place of Birth: London, England

Parents: Martha and Daniel Tyler

Status: Filthy Fucking Rich….

Serena Tyler, one of the most privileged and wealthiest people in all of England was brought up to serve, to be obedient, and to act proper. Tea parties and garden parties were never pretend for Serena Tyler, in fact as a child she wished that she could be like every other girl, she saw when she went out of the house with her mother. Happy and carefree. Who went to the movies and hung out with their friends for fun, and who wore clothes that were casual, instead of her formal gowns, suits, and hats, that her controlling mother picked out for her. Life seemed to pass by for the young girl, parties and gatherings started to become a chain of endless charades. Gowns, money, and rotten children that were masked by their parents to look like angels were part of the mindless chatter that Serena seemed to never be able to escape from. Her dream as a child was always to be an actress. She idolized people like Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, and Dorothy Dandridge, the actresses of the past who had "real" talent. She always pictured herself in a major motion picture film not for the money, but to be somebody else for just a moment in time. To be a prostitute living on the edge, or a cowgirl from the west, or even a FBI agent who could kick any one's ass. Her parents weren't exactly supportive of her dream, they wanted her to marry, have kids, and die, just like that. Her parents believed in a higher sex, the man ruled all. Serena always thought it was absolute ludicrous, this idea. She knew that a woman was just as or even better than a man was. She would rather slit her throat than to serve and obey a man who wouldn't even truly love her, just from the ones her parent's liked. She wanted to be the one who was the boss, in control, no man would ever rule her; just love her with all his heart. That's what she wanted in life, to be an actress, to have a man by her side who loved her, to live and never regret anything that she'd ever done in her life. To say with her last breath she was happy and loved, and would do it all over again if she had to….

**Febuary 15, Year 2000 , Serena at age 18 **

"Mum, Dad" Serena said while her parents were having their morning tea.

"Yes dear" Her mother said taking another sip of her tea before setting it down on the marble table in front of her.

"Yes love, what is it" Her father said now focusing on his only daughter.

"Well I've decided to move to America, to be an actress" Serena said with a bright smile on her face.

Her parents instead of having a smile on their faces looked at her in total dismay.

"What" Her mother said now looking angrier, "You want to go to America? And you want to be an actress?" Her mother sat there crying with a hanky in her hands now blowing her nose.

"I just don't understand" Her mother said still weeping. Serena's smile had now turned into a frown seeing her parent's actions towards her announcement.

"And just how exactly are you going to get there without any money" Her father said, arms crossed with a stern and unpleasant face.

"What do you mean no money? I'm rich."

"No Serena, your mother and I are rich, you on the other hand now are poor. Since you want to go to America so bad and be an actress, I'll find the first flight out tonight. You may pack your things. I'll give you 1,000 dollars to start you off, after that don't call for anything else, in fact don't call at all darling" Her father said as he put his hands on her shoulders and then turned around to comfort his wife on the couch.

"Daddy are you serious? You're kicking me out because I want to make something of myself"

"Yes Serena. Look love, your mother and I love you very much, but darling you know our status, our appearance, we cannot claim you, our daughter as she prances around on stage like a fool, now can we?" He said with a slight grin on his face.

"Then you don't love me at all Daddy, not one bit" Serena said angrily and sad to her father as she stormed out of the room to pack her things. While crying and packing things wildly into her Luis Vat on suitcase, she came across a picture of her and her parents when she was 5. She looked at it and only cried more. She knew now that she was leaving England, she was leaving her parents; she was leaving everything she ever knew behind. She was leaving her home. She packed the picture with all of her clothes and shut the case. (I'll make a new home. Where I know I'm loved) Serena thought as she put on her hat and picked up her suitcase with her mink coat on. And stepped outside to the cold winter morning. The wind whipped at her face as she walked down the drive way, disappearing as she walked farther and farther through the snow, cold as she had ever been in her whole life. Not because of the weather, but because now no one loved her. There was no love there in her heart to warm her up, or to even make her smile. As she finally got to the gates she looked back at her mansion, the place she called home. Her childhood memories seemed to float back into her mind, almost like a ghost as she saw the house covered in white snow. She turned around never to look back at the place she once called home.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it so far. And if you don't it's just the beginning. I think this is going to be the best fanfic I've ever written. At least I hope. Please R&R. Thanks for reading. YOU'RE AWESOME!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. **_

* * *

**_For Richer or Poorer: Chapter 2- One step closer to NY _**

The frost from the cold winter morning had formed on the taxi cab window as Serena tried her hardest to look outside at all the places she visited as a child, the party's that were hosted, and the many shops she was accustomed to. She drew on the window like a child in the back seat of the taxi cab almost as if by magic the frost from the window would disappear and she would see mother England once more before she entered the loud, busy cities of America.

"Well Good luck ma'am" The cab driver said as she got out with her mink coat, Luis Vat on heels, and her luggage in her hands. For a moment she looked back at the winter wonderland that stood before her. Time seemed as if it stopped as she looked back at her childhood and now turning around to a new point in her life, independence.

"Do you need help with that Miss" The man next to her asked as he looked at her as she watched the snow fall from the sky.

"Oh no thank you. Just taking one look back at my home before I leave" Serena said picking up her bags from the ground and giving him a smile. This time she had really looked at him. He was handsome, with dark black hair and deep midnight blue eyes, almost like the ocean. He was in shape, from what she saw. He was wearing blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a black scarf around his neck. Serena could feel her cheeks get more red by the minute as she looked at him.

"Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?" The man said to her as he too picked up his bags.

"New York" Serena said trying to study him more.

"Really, so am I. The next flight right." The man said.

"Yes"

"Oh well, my name is Shields, Darien Shields. Sorry I don't know why I said that like James Bond." Darien said as he both of them gave a chuckle.

"That's alright. I'm Serena Tyler" Serena said holding out her glove covered hand for Darien to kiss it. It was custom for a man to kiss a woman's hand after greeting, or at least she was told.

"Nice to meet you Serena" Darien said shaking her hand instead. Serena was just a little shocked but continued with the conversation.

"Well we better be going the plane leaves in about 30 minutes"

"Alright" She said as the both of them walked into the airport.

"Boarding F through L, Boarding F through L" Said the voice on the intercom.

"Well that's me" Darien said as he got up from his seat.

"That's me too" Serena said getting up with him.

"Oh", said Darien as he looked at her ticket, "Looks like we're sitting together" He said as he smiled.

As they boarded the plane Serena saw that her seat wasn't in first class. She checked her ticket again to make sure she was in the right place.

"Umm…Darien, why isn't F in first class?"

"Because only A, B, and C, are in first class" Darien said looking at her a little strangely.

"Oh" She said confused as she found her seat by the window.

As the plane began to rumble and shake, Serena was stiff as a board. She had never been on a plane before. She had always stayed in London. She had always seen those movies where the plane went down and crashed, and she kept telling herself to think happy thoughts in her head. As the plane took off, she held on to Darien's hand. When they were all the way up in the air, she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry" She said to him as she let go.

"That's ok. Is it you're first time on a plane?"

"Yeah. You noticed uh" She said giving him a grin as he did the same.

"So why are you going to New York anyways, visiting?" He asked her.

"Not really. You see I want to become an actress and well New York seemed like the place to start. My parents aren't exactly too happy about it though. They think acting is a waist of talent" Serena said as she found comfort in his eyes.

"You know I think you're doing the right thing by following your dreams"

"I don't know though, I mean my dad hardly gave me any money, I've never worked before, I don't even know where I'm staying. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing"

"Well by the looks of your clothes you seem like you have plenty of money to make it in New York" Darien said just finding an excuse to look at her.

"No not really. I'm kind of disowned by my family. My clothes are all I have left"

"Oh that sux"

"Tell me about it" Serena said back.

"Well if you need a place to stay, I have a friend who has a nice apartment in Manhattan. She's been looking for someone to share the rent with. I'm sure you could stay with her until you get on your feet. How about I take you over there on my home"

"Oh thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me" She said with the biggest smile on her face. Just seeing her smile made Darien smile too.

The trip was long. After a few hours of talking and laughing, both of them decided to call it quits and stare at the back of their eye lids for a while. Serena found her self laying her head on Darien's shoulder half way into the flight. She knew it was probably rude to lay her head there, but there was just something about him that made him seem so comforting, like she had known him all her life. When she woke up the second time she found herself looking into his blue eyes.

"Well hello there" He said as she woke up like a sleeping beauty.

"Hello" She said with a smile. "How much longer is the flight?"

"About an Hour and a half" he said looking at his watch.

"Anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked as she came around.

"I'll take a sprite please" Darien said. "What do you want?" He asked Serena.

"I'll think I'll have the same" Serena told him as he ordered it for her.

"You know you two are just the cutest couple" The flight attendant commented as she handed them their drink.

"Oh we're not dating" Serena said as both her and Darien blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well you two would make a lovely couple" She said before she left. Darien and Serena just looked at each other and laughed.

Finally the plane landed and Serena stepped out into the cold air of New York. It was cold out, but she felt a sense of warmness, a sense as if she was going to make it here. (Hello New York) Serena said to herself as she felt like an actress in a movie making her way into the new busy city, where she would find her dreams.

"Are you ready" Darien said as he pulled out his keys to his car.

"Yeah I'm ready" Serena said. (I'm ready) She thought as she put on a smile as she unlocked a new door to her future.

* * *

**How did you like it? I will try my best to update this story as much as possible. There's alot of chapters to go, butI don't think you'll be disappointed.Well more to come ya'll. Stay tuned. R&R. Thank you –RoseyRose **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- In Manhattan **

Serena picked up her bags and followed Darien to his black Honda in the parking lot of the New York Airport.

"Here, I'll take your bags for you" Darien said as he took her bags and placed them in the trunk of his car.

"Thank you" she said as they both smiled.

"You know I'm starving. Do you want to stop and get something to eat before we head on over to Lita's?"

"Sure" Serena said as she was about to open the car door.

"Let me get that for you" Darien said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Serena said as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"You know", Serena began to say as she took the tray from the counter with the subway sand which on it and sat down at the table with Darien, "I never asked you why you were in London"

"My cousin lives there. He's got quiet a prestigious job. He's congressman you know"

"Really what's his name" Serena said thinking in her head that she knew him from the many parties she attended with the most prestigious people in London.

"Harold Nelson" Darien said taking a bite of his sand which.

"I know him; he was at one of our parties my mum and dad hosted. He seems like a very nice man. You come from a good family" Serena said with a smile as she noticed the table and took out a wipe to wipe it down before she ate. Darien looked at the women before him and tried to contain his laughter.

"Can I ask you; are you apart of the London Tylers? You're father's name is umm… Danielle isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Serena said stunned that Darien knew her father's name.

"Well, your father is one of the wealthiest men in England, and he's also supposed to be sponsoring my cousin in his new campaign.

"Oh well, I don't really get into my father's business affairs very much" She said giving another smile.

"So you're the Serena Tyler. I've heard about you all the time in London. The press there loves you and your family, I'm guessing from all the pictures I've seen from the parties you've hosted. Must be nice to grow up that way"

"Not really. Everything is so hectic. If your not in one place there's another party to go to. You constantly have to keep up your image and of course for me, be a proper young woman. Now that I'm 18, I decided I'm just going to live my own life and not the life my parents wanted me to live"

"You know you're really brave, doing this. You say you're only 18 right"

"Yes, why"

"No because that's the age I was when I first moved here from Texas. Believe me coming from the country into the city is really a transition" He said as they laughed a little.

"Now that I'm 21 and I've lived here for a while I'm used to it"

"Now your life must be nice to get up and go whenever you please" She said taking a bite out of her sand which.

"It's nice just wish I had someone to share it with"

"Oh" Serena said with a soft smile.

"Oh here you go. That's the money for the meal" Serena said holding out a $10 bill"

"Don't worry about it" He said to her motioning with his hand for her to put her money away.

"Dinner's on me" He said getting up from the table.

When they were back in the car, on their way to Lita's, she couldn't help but look at out the window at the buildings, the city, the traffic. Darien noticed her from the corner of his eye looking out at the city as if she was a child in a candy store.

"It's amazing" Serena said eyed still fixed upon a tall building.

"Yes, you are…I mean it is" Darien said as he caught himself with his words. Serena looked at him and gave him a smile.

"You know I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me. If it wasn't for you I would have still been at that airport trying to figure out where I was going to go"

"No problem" Darien said looking back at her and smiling.

"Well we're here" Darien said as he stopped in front of a brick building 10 minutes later. Serena looked up at her new home as Darien opened the car door for her and proceeded to get her bags. Serena had never been in a place so, so modern. It was not decorated, but it did have character. An old elevator brought them up to the 2nd floor where Lita lived. Darien knocked on the door as Serena looked around at the old building.

"Darien, what are you doing here" Said a smiling brunette, with green, hazel eyes, as she gave Darien a hug.

"And who is this" Lita said to Darien.

"This is Serena Tyler, she's from London. I met her on the plane today. It's her first time here and she needs a place to stay until she can get a place of her own. I was wondering if she could stay here until the time being"

"Sure", Lita said giving a smile and holding out her hand to shake Serena's.

"I'm Lita"

"Nice to meet you" Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Lita" Darien said with a smile.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow to see how your doing" Darien said to Serena before walking down the hall.

"Alright" Serena said as she watched him walk down the hall to the elevator.

"Thanks again Lita" Darien said before the door opened. Serena found herself not wanting him to leave. Like she wasn't supposed to leave his side.

"He likes you" Lita said to Serena as she stooped daydreaming about Darien.

"How can you tell?" Serena asked blushing.

"Just by the way he looks at you. Come on let me show you to your room" Lita said as she opened the door to the apartment. It was very nice and modern. Works of art from multiple artists hung on the walls to give the apartment a splash of color to the white walls that surrounded it. Colorful flowers and plants also lightened up the apartment and the Bay window in the middle of the room gave the dun somewhere to shine in the tiny space.

"You're apartment is very nice" Serena said as she followed Lita to her room.

"Thank you. It's not huge but it works for me"

"Well here's your room" Lita said as she opened the door to a bedroom, with a little bed with a white bedspread and more paintings on the wall.

"Will it do" Lita asked as she studied Serena's expression.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Lita"

"Your welcome. Why don't you get unpacked and I'll make us some Coffee"

"Thank you, I'd like that" Serena said with a smile as she plumped down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. (Darien was so nice to do what he did) Serena thought to herself as she lay on the bed. (No one's ever been that nice to me. I mean I wouldn't have had anything if he hadn't done what he did. He got me a home to live in and brought me here. He's really a nice guy. Maybe there was a reason why he sat next to me on the plane, maybe there was a reason why I got on that flight with him. Oh well the world works in mysterious ways). She knew then there was a reason for meeting Darien but she would have never guessed why…

* * *

**Well I can't wait myself for the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I really can't wait until the story really starts to pick up. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Please R&R. – RoseyRose. **


	4. chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4- Mixing more than food _**

Serena got up off of the bed and went to her suitcase. She examined all of her clothes. They were suits and gowns and hats that seemed to stand out from the people here. Everyone dressed so casual, and she was this girl with Luis Vat on heels on with a Mink coat. She hated half her clothes anyways. Her mother had picked them out. And her and her mother did not have the same taste. She definitely stood out, but she didn't have the money to get new clothes.

"Oh" Lita said knocking on the door.

"You're coffee's ready. You settling in ok?" Lita asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. Just my clothes, they really don't seem appropriate now that I'm in New York" Serena said while looking at her clothes.

"Well you know, tomorrow, how bout we go shopping"

"I'd love to, but I only have 1,000 dollars for living" Serena said with a slight frown, knowing that she wanted to go shopping.

"That's ok, we can go to this store I know of. It has great clothes for cheap, I mean dirt cheap. Don't worry you won't even get a chance to spend 1,000 dollars there" Lita said with a smile that comforted Serena.

**_Later that evening… _**

Serena and Lita seemed to be hitting it off great. They sat down like high school girls talking about guys and life in general. Of course they made it more interesting with a couple of cosmos, even though Serena was underage.

"So he tells me that he's got to go to work, and then I go to check on him at work, and there he is with his pant's around his anklesscrewing some chick"Lita said as her and Serena busted up laughing with their faces red as a ripe apple.

"Oh my god" Serena said trying to stop laughing because her abs hurt so much.

"More to drink" Lita said holding up the pitcher.

"No, I think I'm fine"

"Suit yourself" Lita said as she poured more into her glass.

"So how was your first time" Litaasked taking another drink.

"My first time…" Serena repeated. "Well, I'm still a virgin" Serena tried to say without sounding school girl like.

"Oh" Lita said surprised. "Well that's good though, at least your not fuckin' around like me. She said as they laughed.

"So do you like Darien?" Lita said a few minutes later.

"I think he's attractive, and he's a really nice guy. But yeah I guess I do"

"I can tell he likes you too. You know that man has had the worst luck with women. But I think you would be right for him"

"I mean what's he like" Serenaasked, now daydreaming about him.

"He's a simple guy. Not uptight, just carefree, he goes with the flow of things. He's more of a guy who's about comfort than style. He's not shallow, he looks deeper into things, into people's personality you know"

"Yeah" Serena said still trying to picture his perfect face.

"Well who knows, you two may be together one day" Lita said as Serena started to blush and grin.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep k" Lita said while walking out of the living room into her own. Serena got up herself from the ground and laid on her bed. She looked out the small window next to it that showed the big city and its lights as she wondered where Darien was in that big city in front of her…

The next morning Serena felt like shit. Maybe she had drunk too much liquor, or it was jet lag. In her black, silk pajamas and her eye mask on top of her head she walked out into the living room, to make herself breakfast. As soon as she got around the corner, someone popped right in front of her.

"Morning" Darien said as Serena almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh…my god…" Serena said clutching on to her chest. She was startled by his appearance, when she felt like she was still asleep.

"I'm sorry did I scare you" Darien said as he saw her jump.

"No, no not at all" Serena said trying to act cool. "It's like a reflex thing that happens and um…. Ok yeah you scared me" Serena said laughing as he laughed along with her.

"Well I just stopped by to see how you were doing. Lita went to work early today for a meeting, she said she'd be home around6 though to take you shopping"

"Oh ok" Serena said now calm from her moment earlier.

"So everything going ok" He asked

"Yeah. I just got jet lag. I don't know what time schedule I'm on. Plus I drank someliqour last night and that didn't help"

"Hangover" Darien suggested.

"Maybe" Serena said going into the kitchen trying to look for something to eat.

"Here how about I make you something to eat and make you something for that hangover of yours" Darien said closing the door gently to the refrigerator.

"Are you sure? Cause I can make it on my own…"

"No I'll do it. You just sit down and relax" Darien said motioning for her to sit down. She took a seat over at the bar stool next to the counter so she could look at him while he made breakfast.

"So you know how to cook uh?" Serena asked him as she took of her eye mask on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, I'm a chef actually at a restaurant not to far from here"

"Really" Serena said surprised.

"Yeah, maybe I could take you their, you know for dinner and then maybe catch a movie or something after wards" Darien said to her as he looked at the beauty behind the counter.

"I'd like that" Serena said. "So it would kind of be like a date right" She said flirtatiously.

"Yeah. You still want to go" He said cracking open an egg into the bowl.

"Of course I would" Serena said as she got up from her seat and went into the kitchen.

"Well at least let me help you, but let me tell you I don't cook very well" Serena said walking over to him so she could see his eyes better.

"Here why don't you mix the pancake batter" Darien said handing her a spoon. She stirred it for a while, while he was doing the eggs until she just thought something didn't look right.(Author's note: Mind you, Serena comes from a rich family, she's never cooked shit. The little bubbles in the batter, yeah that's what she thinks is wrong with it. LOL)

"Darien am I doing this right?" She asked him as she wondered why there were still little bubbles in the batter.

"Here let me show you" He said coming up from behind her and taking her hand into his with his strong, but gentle grip. He then started moving his arm with hers to give her the felling of the movement.

"You see you just have to move it like this" He said continuing to move his arm with his on the spoon. Serena thought she was going to faint. He was so close to her that she even smelt like his cologne'. She could feel his breath on her neck as he continued to show her how to mix the batter in properly.

"Are you getting the hang of it" Darien said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yeah I think so" Serena said shakily. She turned around to look at him and realized that his lips were only inches from hers.

"Are you sure" Darien said quietly again.

"Yes" Serena said in a whisper as she turned around to have his lips on hers. He moved his hands up and down her back as there lips were locked to each others. Serena moved her hands up his neck and up to his hair so she could run her hands through it. It was soft and smooth, just like his kiss. When her lips were off of his she opened her eyes to see midnight blue ones staring back at her.

"Well um… we better get to making this breakfast" Serena said with a smile and giving him another kiss on the lips.

"Sure" He said not wanting to let go of her.

"This is really good Darien" Serena commented as she took a bite of the pancakes.

"Well you made them" Darien said as he too took a bite of the pancakes. Serena smiled at him as she continued to eat.

"Well we still have the whole day to ourselves. Do you want to go and look around the city a bit?"

"Sure I'd love that" Serena said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Let me go get myself together" Serena said as she scooted out from her chair to go and find something at least suitable to wear, for a day out. Luckily she had packed some of her jeans and a pink sweater that her mom hated because she said was too casual. At least she somewhat fit in to her atmosphere.

"I'm ready" She said as Darien put down the magazine in front of him and got his coat.

"Shall we" Darien said opening the door and taking her hand.

"Yes we shall" Serena said trying to imitate her old self back in London. As she walked down the hall with Darien all she could do was gaze into his eyes and all Darien could do was do the same…

* * *

**Hey ya'll more chapters to come on this. I don't think you ready for what the next few chapters bring. Nah I'm just kidding, you'll enjoy them. Please R&R. Thanks- RoseyRose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. **

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff. Hope you like this chapter...

* * *

__****Chapter 5- You and I **

"So where are you taking me" Serena asked as they walked out of the apartment building.

"Well I thought we could go sight seeing, wherever we end up" Darien said shrugging his shoulders, while pressing the button to unlock the car.

"Let me get that for you" Darien said as he opened the door for Serena on the passanger side.

"Thank you" Serena said as he smiled before he closed the door.

"So what have you decided to do for money" Darien asked Serena as they drove down the busy, crowded road.

"Well I don' know. I haven't ever worked a day in my whole life, but I'm sure I'll find some sort of job"

"Well at least you have a positive attitude about it all. I'm sure you'll find a job" He said looking over at Serena and smiling, as she did the same.

"I thought I should start looking tomorrow" Serena said looking out the window to really take in that she was in New York.

The whole day Serena and Darien went sight seeing. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was really in New York. No longer was this city in her dreams, no longer would she have to see it in pictures and images on the television screen, she was really there. After hours of the city, Darien took her to Central Park where they took a walk and got a bite to eat. Serena, having a sweet tooth, she and Darien got a scoop of ice cream in a waffle comb as they starred out at the lake from a small wooden bridge.

"How's the ice cream?" Darien asked as he took a bite of his own.

"It's good, want to try some"

"Why not" he said as he took a bite of her ice cream. "You're right that is good"

"I got this flavor all the time when I was in London"

"If you don't mind me asking Serena what happened in London" Darien said as Serena thought for a second, as she let her emotions go.

"Well, everything happened. I was so tired of my life. My parents have always wanted me to be a certain way and to act a certain way, and I just got so tired of it. They never really supported me in anything I wanted to do with my life. They wanted to write my story for me, and I just wanted to write it myself" Serena said as she starred down into the water where she saw her reflection silent, thinking about everything she said.

"I think you're going to make it as an actress Serena. I can tell that you have the drive" Darien said getting closer to her so that he could see her face.

"You think so" Serena said picking up her head to look at him. Darien nugged his hand on her chin for her to pick her head up. He looked deep into her eyes to see the truth about his words.

"I know so" He said as Serena smiled as Darien leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back for a slight second before locking her lips with his. As his light and gentle kiss fell upon her like an angel's lips kissing hers, Serena fell into the moment and closed her eyes to savor the moment.

When they parted Serena looked into his eyes and said the most random thing that came to mind.

"You taste like mint chocolate chip" Serena said as they laughed. Darien took her hand into his as they continued to walk around the park.

"I guess we should head back to Lita's so you can go shopping"

"Alright" Serena said a little bit disappointed that she had to leave his company.

When they finally reached the apartment building Darien and Serena got out of the car.

"Well I guess I'll call you later" Darien said as leaned on the building with his arm trapping Serena between him and the brick wall. Serena smiled looking into his deep blue eyes that seemed to suck her into his world.

"Alright" He leaned in to kiss her, but this time their kiss was a little bit more passionate. Serena pushed him closer to her. His kiss tasted like sweet honey and caramel wrapped into one as his tongue wrapped around hers seductively. When their kiss was over Serena looked at him and smiled.

"I'll see you later" Serena said still smiling.

"Alright" Darien said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled as she closed the door to the entrance to the apartment building, she started to jump up and down. (Wow) She thought to herself as she closed her eyes acting like a little kid who just found out they were going to Disneyland. A fairly old woman walked down the stairs to find Serena jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"Oh umm…. Macy's had a great sale" Serena said passing the women and going up the stairs only to find herself still acting happy. She opened the door to Lita's apartment to see two other women with her. One had blonde hair and hazel colored eyes, that seemed to sparkle just like Lita's had when Serena met her. The other had raven black hair. So black that no crayon could match it. She also had dark brown eyes that were almost black. It reminded Serena of a black hole out in space that would suck you in if you looked at them long enough.

"Hi Serena," Lita said as Serena walked in her direction in the living room, "This is Rei," She said pointing to the smiling raven haired woman, "and this is Mina" She said pointing over to the blonde haired woman.

"Hi nice to meet you" Serena said shacking their hands and smiling as they did the same.

"Serena just moved here yesterday from London" Lita began to say pouring herself a glass of apple juice in the kitchen as the three of the other girls sat on the couch.

"Really, from London, what's it like?" Rei said interested in this new girls back round.

"It's nice, but I think New York is wonderful, from what I've seen"

"Oh, it's not that great, after you've lived here for awhile" Mina said smiling, as she took a sip of her drink. Serena smiled back as Lita made her way back over to the couch.

"Well should we get ready to go shopping?" Lita asked as the girls responded yes and walked out the door to spend some money.

"That's so cute" Mina said to Serena as she held up a cute button striped blouse for the work area.

"You think" Serena said a little iffy.

"Yeah it goes perfect with your skin tone" Mina said as she continued to go through the racks of clothing. Serena held it up to her and figured Mina was right. She continued to carry it as she went through a rack of jeans.

"Oh Serena I meant to ask you where you were today" Lita said while searching the rack of clothing nearest to Serena.

"Well, Darien showed me around and we just went sight seeing"

"Anything else happen" Lita said as Serena started to blush.

"Yeah…" Serena said trying to look away.

"What, come on spill" Lita said as Rei and Mina came over to hear Serena's response.

"We kissed" Serena said looking bashful.

"I knew he liked you" Lita said feeling physic.

"That's cool, you and Darein. He's a great guy" Rei said. "We've been friends for about 3 years and he's been a great friend. I just never went for him because I would have hated to mess up our friendship. But that's more than I could say for Mina" Rei said giving Mina a look as Mina started to blush. Serena looked at Mina a little confused.

"Well Darien and I only went out for a couple of months, but I was so busy with my job it just didn't work out, but I'm glad you two are together, you just seem like a really great person" Mina said to Serena smiling.

"Thanks, you guys are great too"

"Well lets go pay for this shit before they close the store and lock us in" Lita said as the girls laughed and followed her to the register.

When Lita dropped Mina and Rei off, Serena sat in her room looking at her purchases that she had made that day. She was quite pleased with what she now had hanging in her small little closet. She took a shower, got in her pajamas, and pulled the covers over her. As she laid in bed she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Tuesday Morning **(That's kinda funny cause it's a store, yeah I'm a dork…. On with the story)

Serena woke up and got dressed. She made her way downstairs and went to a little coffee shop that was around the corner. She got her caramel frappocino, and sat down with a news paper and her new cell phone that she had bought with Lita, Mina, and Rei.

She started where the jobs list was. She tried being a dog walker, but got turned down. She tried to call for a job as a waitress, but they still turned her down. She tried everything and still no one would hire her. As she started to give up on her job search, Darien walked into the coffee shop. He didn't notice her until he made his order.

"Serena"

"Hey" Serena said sounding a bit down because she couldn't find a job.

"Well how's the job search coming?" he asked her as he sat down in the chair next to her at the table.

"Not well. I've called on everything, even dog walking and they still wouldn't hire me. I need this money so bad, if I don't get it then I can't get an agent, I can't do anything in the acting field" Serena put her head down on the table in her frustration and took a deep breathe.

"Oh Serena," Darien said rubbing her back, " You'll find a job, don't worry" She lifted up her head to see his soft face. He made her feel a little bit better. She smiled at him as the woman from behind the counter called out his order. He got up to grab his coffee and made his way back over to Serena.

"Don't worry about it" He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Um… you know I'm free tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go out?" He asked as Serena smiled at him.

"Sure"

"Good, I'll pick you up then around 7:00" With another quick kiss on the lips he walked out the door on his way to work. Serena watched him walk out and then continued to look at the paper, again. The whole day she spent trying to apply for jobs and not one hired her. She went everywhere around town walking in her high heels that somehow hurt her after 30 minutes walking down the street. By 5:00 she gave up and walked down the street back to the apartment building feeling down. She walked around the corner and made her way up the stairs to her apartment. She shut the door and saw Lita sitting on the couch, heels kicked off on the floor, and her business suit thrown on the chair with a bowl of Lean Cuisine in her hands watching a rerun of Will and Grace in the dim light of the sun that was still peaking out from behind the buildings in the window.

"What's wrong Serena" Lita said as Serena looked so sad she almost had a tear in her eye.

"I tried all day getting a job and no one would hire me" She said now crying out of frustration sliding down the door, hands covering her face. Lita put her bowl down and then went back for one more bite, before going over to Serena.

"Serena it's going to be fine, you'll find a job. It'll happen when your not even looking for it, kind of like love. Wow that just sounded dumb" Lita said to Serena as she out her arm around her to comfort her. Serena laughed a little at what she had said.

"See there's that laugh" Lita said. "Come on let me see that smile" Lita said like a mother to a child as Serena chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Don't trip, chocolate chip, you'll find a job sooner or later, you'll be that actress you want to be" Lita said as Serena looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Lita" Serena said hugging her. "I guess I should get ready"

"For what" Lita asked.

"Oh Darien wanted to go out tonight, so he's picking me up soon" Serena said getting up off the floor, taking her hells off in the process.

"Oh, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Lita said with a smirk as Serena gave a little chuckle.

"Well I'm going to take a shower" Serena said as she made her way to the bathroom.

**An hour or two later ...**

"You look nice" Lita said after she hung up the phone.

"Thanks. Who was that?" Serena asked, putting on her new black coat on.

"Oh Todd"

"Who's Todd?" Serena asked as she sat down on the couch next to Lita.

"Oh he's my boyfriend"

"Really"

"Yeah, you know me and you should double date sometime" Lita said smiling.

"That would be fun" Serena said.

"Hey you know tomorrow, we should all go out or something. You can meet everybody, or as we call it our little circle of friends"

"That'd be nice" Serena said as she wondered who else there was to meet and if they were as nice as the people that she had already met. Just as she finished her sentence There was a knock on the door. It was Darien. Lita got up to open it as Serena followed her.

"Hey Lita" Darien said as he gave her a hug. "Where's Serena?"

"Right here" Serena said as she got her purse from the chair and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Lita" Serena said giving her a hug before walking out the door.

"Alright have a good time you two" Lita said to them before closing the door to her apartment.

Darien put his arm around her as they walked down the hall and gave her a peck on the cheek. Once in the car Serena just smiled as he drove her down an unfamiliar street.

"So where exactly are you taking me" Serena asked.

"It's a surprise" He said smiling. She smiled back and looked back out the window at the lights that now lit up the city.

He took her inside a nice restaurant where he was greeted immeadiatly.

"Your table is waiting for you sir"A woman with brownish colored hair said with a wink. Darien smiled as he took Serena by the hand and walked through the restaurant.

"Darien where are you going there's no more tables up there" Serena said as she followed him up the steps in the restaurant. She had no idea where he was taking her at all. When they finally reached the top where the door was he turned to face her.

"Close your eyes" He said to her as she smiled.

"Why" Serena asked confused.

"Just close your eyes" He said softly with a smile as she did what she was told. She heard him open the door. He took her hand in his and then looked at her as her eyes were shut tight.

"Alright open them" He said as she opened her eyes. They were wide open when she saw what was in front of her. It was a small table with rose petals scattered around it's red silk table clothe. The white candles were lit and there were even more white and red rose petals scattered on the ground as the white sparkling china sat on the table still with two wine glasses and silver ware on the roof of the building. The stars shone brightly in the night as the moon also showed its light on the setting.

"This is beautiful Darien" She said as she moved closer to the table. Darien walked past her as he pulled out her seat. She sat down and looked at the table in front of her. It was so romantic, almost like something that you would see in a movie.

"I know it's not the best but I tried" Darien said as he smiled at her while he sat down.

"Darien this is so beautiful" Serena said as she looked around.

"I'm glad you think so" Darien said smiling.

"How did you get this" She asked him.

"Well this is the restaurant I work at, so I pulled some strings and I was able to get the roof for us"

"Darien this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you" Serena said looking at him.

"Well Serena you're worth it. You know I figured this was the place to ask you. I know we've only known each other for a while, but I would like you to be my girlfriend" He said as Serena smiled at him.

"Of course I would" Serena said as he held her hand on the table. (Of course I will) Serena thought to herself in her head.

* * *

**Hey guys. How did you like it? Please read and review, I really appreciate it. I will try and do my best to update. Thanks for reading. If you want more of my stories you can read my other story "Enemy's or Lovers". Thanks. -RoseyRose. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**__**Chapter 6: Guess who's coming to dinner**___

"Hello," a woman said as she came from the doorway, "I'm Cindy and I'll be your waitress for tonight"

"Hi Cindy" Darien said.

"Hey Dare, who's the lucky lady" Cindy said as she held her book of orders in front of her and smiling at Serena.

"This is Serena" Darien said as Serena got up from her chair to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cindy" Serena said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Serena. Well what would you guys like to start off with first, soup or salad"

"I think I'll have a salad" Serena said looking at Cindy and then at Darien for him to place his order.

"I'll do the same" Darien said as he looked back at Serena with a smile and as Cindy wrote down the order on her notepad.

"Be right back" Cindy said as she left the roof access. She came back with their salads a few minutes later.

"Well Dare, I'll leave the rest up to you" She said as she put the plates down on the table and then left.

"What did she mean Darien" Serena asked confused.

"Well I'm a chef. I wouldn't have someone else cook a meal for you" He said smiling.

"Come on" He said taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her. Serena thought about it for a minute. She really had a taste for a noodle pasta.

"Can you make pasta" She asked him as he smiled.

"Sure" He whipped out pots, pans, spoons, and knives. Serena watched in awe as he showed off how good he was at his craft. When he was done with the meal he took a tiny bit on the fork and put it up to Serena's mouth. She tasted it as it melted in her mouth.

"What do you think"

"It's wonderful" she said with a smile.

"Glad you think so"…

After dinner and dessert, they were on their way back to Lita's. As Darien drove he held Serena's hand over the console. She liked the feeling, and smiled as she looked out the window to her new home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He said walking her up the steps to the apartment.

"Ok," Serena said as she continued on to talk, "Darien,"

"Yeah"

"I…I want to thank you for everything you've done. You've been so nice to me and so have your friends. I just wanted to tell you that"

"Your welcome" He said with a slight grin as he leaned in to kiss her. Serena put her arms around him and moved him closer to her. She liked the scent of his cologne' as he kissed her, for it was all she could smell. His lips so soft it was like fine silk rubbing against her, and the kisses he gave her, made her spine tingle and stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. But those kisses made her want him more, as his caramel sweet tongue wrapped around hers.

"I don't want this moment to end" She muttered during there kiss. Darien pulled back to look at her.

"it doesn't have to" He said gesturing to what he really wanted to do. Serena knew what he was talking about and looked away from him, knowing that she wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry Darien, I'm just not ready for that yet" She said a little sad that she couldn't give him the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Hey" he said picking her head up, "Don't worry about it. You're not ready right now, it's fine" he said with a smile as he kissed her.

"I guess I better go on and get ready. I've got to go on interviews tomorrow for jobs" Serena said.

"Alright I'll see you around ok" He said giving her one more kiss as he walked down the hallway. Serena watched him as he left and when he did, she smiled at herself. (Maybe this new life isn't so bad after all) Serena thought.

The Next day

"Serena wake up" Lita said as she shook Serena from her slumber.

"Oh, damn it" Serena said as she shot out of bed. It was 7:45 and her interview was in less than 15 minutes on the other side of town.

"I can't believe I woke up this late" She said as she hurried to put the toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Well I got to go to work or else I'm going to be late with ya. I'll see you when I get back, oh don't forget were going out tonight" Lita said as she grabbed her keys and purse. Serena continued to brush her teeth and get herself ready after Lita left. She rushed putting one ear ring on and then rushing to the next task. When she was ready, 12 minutes later to be exact, she left the apartment to catch a cab. By the time she got to the building it was closed and she had missed her first interview. She walked down the next few blocks upset that she had missed her first job interview, and onto the next interview.

Again it was a hopeless day for Serena. She was turned down over and over, given the fact she had never worked before. With aching feet from her shoes she made her way back home to get ready to meet the "circle of friends" as Lita put it to her the other day.

"Any luck" Lita asked as she stood in the bathroom curling her hair in the mirror.

"Not really" Serena replied as she walked past her to flop down on her bed.

"Oh don't worry" Lita said still with the curling iron in her hair, "Come on get ready" Lita said as both of them gave a smile and Serena proceeded to get ready.

Lita drove them to a little coffee shop where Mina, Rei, and a few more people were sitting down drinking their coffee.

"Hey everyone" Lita said as she walked in the shop with Serena behind her.

"Hey Lita" A man with blonde hair and sparkling white teeth said as he came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well guys this is Serena" Lita said setting her purse down and sitting on the little green velvet coach in the shop.

"Hi Serena" The man said as he shook her hand, "I'm Todd"

"Hi Todd Nice to meet you" Serena said as she smiled.

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. You already know Mina and Rei," Lita said motioning over to the two girls, "This is Damien and Rick," Lita said pointing to one man with dirty blonde hair and waxed eyebrows that looked better than hers, and another man who had chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you" Damien said as he and Rick got up to shake her hand.

"OMG, I like love your purse. And are those you're real boobs they're fab-U-lous!" Rick said as Serena chuckled. (Authors note: If you haven't noticed Rick is Gay)

"Oh god Rick slow your role," A woman with blue short hair, black clothing, and a beret, said as she stood up, "My names Amy, nice to meet you Serena. Sorry bout Rick he's a little out there" Amy said as Serena shook her hand.

"You better believe it honey" Rick said as they laughed.

"Honey do you want me to get you anything" Damien said as he got up from his chair and got out his wallet.

"No thanks babe" Amy said as she looked back at Serena.

"So you're from London, like it here" She asked as she sat back down.

"Yeah it's great" Serena replied.

"Hey Lita did you tell Darien about today" Rei said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah he should be here any minute with Andrew" Lita said as she glanced at her watch. Just as she finished her sentence a familiar car parked along the road and a raven haired man stepped out of the car with another man behind him who had blonde hair.

"And there they are now" Lita said as she looked back at the rest of them. Darien and Andrew walked threw the door as Serena looked at Darien with a sparkle in her eye.

"Hey guys" Andrew said as Darien automatically walked over to Serena.

"Hey" Darien said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey" Serena said back as he sat down beside her.

"Hi Serena I'm Andrew" Andrew said as he shook her hand.

"Hi Andrew nice to meet you" Serena said before he went over to sit with his girlfriend, Mina, on the other Sofa. The whole night was a great time for everyone. They talked and laughed and Serena felt right at home with everyone, more at home than she had been in London. Throughout the evening, Darien rubbed his hands up and down Serena's shoulder, stroked her hair, and made her feel like she was the only woman in the room. Serena liked it when he would come closer to her, it made the tiny little shivers fly up her back.

"Well you two look so cute together" Mina said as she spotted Darien kissing her on the cheek. Serena blushed as Darien did the same.

"Yeah you two really look like a nice couple" Amy said as she looked at them.

"Don't worry Serena I wont try to steal him from you" Rick said as they laughed.

"To bad your not gay Darien" Rick said.

"No that's ok, I've always considered myself more of a boob man" Darien said as they all laughed.

At about 9:00, the all decided to call it quits and head on home. As Serena said goodbye to everyone, and had a special goodbye kiss for Darien, she headed back to the apartment with Lita.

"Well I'm going to bed okay" LIta said as she headed off to her bedroom.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Serena said as she was about to head on to her bedroom when something caught her eye. She moved over to the table and looked at the ad in the newspaper. It said:

Maids- Help wanted

Serena looked at it for a long time, and then tore the article out and headed back to her room.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter even if it's sorta short. I'll update soon, keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. Thanks- Rosey Rose


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon _**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Maid in Manhattan_**

For the next 6 months Serena would work as a maid to earn her money. Cleaning bathrooms, bedrooms, living rooms, and more. Even though her working life seemed horrible, her life outside of what she did was definitely better. She went shopping with Lita, Mina, Rei, and of course Rick, all the time and her romance with Darien was certainly blossoming. He made her feel like the only woman alive, his queen and more. There was just one thing, they hadn't had sex yet. Why, Serena didn't know. She wanted Darien more than anything, and he wanted her, but they were taking it slow. When Serena was stable enough she started pursuing her dream, but it wasn't all she expected.

"Oh look babe, they have an audition for a commercial" Serena said as they both sat down at the table in the coffee shop while Serena scoured the paper for a job.

"Go for it" Darien said taking a sip of his coffee. "I can just see you holding up some shampoo or something on TV" He said imitating her with his coffee in his hands. She chuckled at him and shoved him playfully.

"You're too much" Serena said as she smiled at him.

"Well," Darien said looking at his watch, "I got to go, see you later honey" He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Come here" Serena said to him seductively.

"You weren't going to leave with giving me that kind of kiss" She said as he leaned into her giving her a more passionate kiss that had the people in the shop eyeing them.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Better" Serena said as she smiled at him.

"Good luck with the audition" He said before he walked out. Serena grabbed her things and caught a cab at where the audition was taking place.

When Serena reached the building, she went inside to find the women there to look more professional than she was. They all looked like all they did was this. Serena felt like the school nerd compared to the other girls to say the least. She waited in line for her name to be called as the other girls seemed to eye the blonde who looked like the newcomer. One girl in front of Serena who had red hair and brown eyes seemed to look like the most experienced of them all.

"These things just take forever" the redhead said to Serena as the rest of the girls chatted in line.

"I guess they do" Serena said glancing at the long line ahead of her.

"This is your first audition" the red head assumed.

"Yeah, I'm new to all this"

"Oh well don't be nervous, your just here to be seen, not to get the job"

"What do you mean" Serena asked.

"Oh well, of course you're here for the job, but you really want to be here to be seen, so maybe this job isn't right for you, but the next one maybe"

"Oh…" Serena said seeing her point.

"My names Tasha, by the way"

"Oh I'm Serena" Serena said as both of the girls smiled.

"Tasha Field" The woman at the head of the line said as she held her clipboard in front of her.

"That's me. Good luck when you go in"

"Oh you too" Serena said as she got more nervous.

When Serena's name was finally called she took a deep breath and entered the room with a smile on her face, trying to look like she had done this a million times.

"Hi and your name is" The lady said at the table with two other men. The woman looked like she was in her late 40's early 50's. She had big thick glasses, brown puffy hair, a light complexion, and was a little over weight to say the least. The man to her left was a thin man with brown hair that was slicked back and a gray suit on. The man to her right was a man that looked like he could be a grandfather, with gray hair, and green eyes that had wrinkles below them.

"My name's Serena" Serena said as stood there with a smile.

"Right, please read the following lines on the script" The lady said as she handed Serena a piece of paper. Serena began to read her lines as the man on the left eyed her carefully.

"Thank you, men what did you think" the lady said looking at both of them.

"Actually you were quiet good" The man on the left said.

"Would it be ok if you could stay after so that we could analyze you a little further?" he asked. Not knowing what he really meant by "analyze" Serena said yes and walked out of the room as he eyed her carefully. She sat down in the tiny chair near the window and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed down 2 for Darien on speed dial.

"Hello" Darien said answering the phone.

"Hey" Automatically he recognized her voice.

"Did you get the job" He asked.

"I'm not sure I have to stay after so that they could "analyze" me further" she said.

"Well hey, where's this place so I can pick you up after work"

"Oh it's right down the block from your job in the gray building" Serena said because she forgot the address to the place.

"Alright, I'll be there in about an hour or so"

"Alright, see you later" Serena said before hanging up the phone. She put her phone back into her tiny black purse and continued to wait for the rest of the women to have their turn. She still had no idea why the man had asked for her to stay after, she had only read a few lines and usually she would have been told then and there if she made it or not for the job. As the sun began to go down, and the place clearing out, Serena yawned and looked at her watch to see the time. It was a quarter past 6:00 and the last woman had proceeded into the room. When she came out so did the two other people who were on the panel, but the man that had asked her to stay came out last.

"Ah, you're still here, good. Please step inside…" He looked at her and cocked an eye brow.

"Serena" Serena said as she followed him into the auditioning room.

"So do you want me to read another script" Serena asked as she looked around for a script. The man started to laugh at her comment as Serena began to get confused.

"Read a script" He repeated to himself, "You think I asked you here to read a script" He said as he started to laugh again. Serena swallowed hard that her throat hurt as she didn't know what was happening, or what to do. The man came closer to her.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Craig" He said beginning to get a bit too close to Serena.

"That's nice" Serena said as she bumped into the table, "Why exactly am I here" Serena asked as he leaned closer to her and as she leaned away from him almost falling over the tiny table.

"To be analyzed" He said rubbing his hands up her arms.

"Get off of me" She said shoving his hands off of her.

"Bitch" he said as he slapped her.

Just a block away was Darien. He was on his way to pick up Serena like he had told her, just he knew something was wrong. (I hope she's okay) He thought to himself as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. He approached the door and heard a loud bang come from inside. Worried, he rushed in as he heard another loud bang coming from the audition room.

Serena had kicked the trashcan as Craig was on top of her trying to get what he wanted. Serena knew she had to get out, as he only hit her harder to stay still.

"Serena" a loud voice from the other side of the door said as it flung open.

"Darien" Serena said as Craig hit her again, not looking up to see Darien rush into the room. Darien came right up to him and punched him in the nose to where Craig was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose. He came and punched him again when he got up.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Darien said after he punched him. Craig couldn't respond because as soon as his mouth opened to speak, Darien's fist came right back at him.

"Stay the hell away from her, Damn it" Darien said as he picked Serena up and carried her out of the building into the car. Serena held on tight to him as he carried her out. She didn't want to let go of him. He had just saved her from whatever Craig was about to do. He set her in the car gently before proceeding to drive down the street.

Once in the car he stroked her hair with his hand looking at her and then the road.

"You alright" Darien said softly.

"Yeah I'm okay" Serena said a little shaken up. As he began to pull away his hand she grabbed it and held it in her own. He smiled at her and kissed her and as he held it. Darien took her to his apartment to make sure she was okay. He walked her up the steps and sat her down on the couch as he went to get her a glass of water.

"Here you go" he said handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you Darien" she said now a little more relaxed. She set down the glass of water on the in table next to her and put her hand on Darien's cheek. She stared into his eyes for a little while as he starred into hers.

"I love you Darien" Serena said as she broke the silence.

"I love you and you're the only one I've ever loved" she said as a tear flowed down her face.

"Serena, I love you too" He said as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back passionately before breaking it to look at him. He used his thumb to rub off the tear that had fallen and then kissed her again. This time his tongue massaged her lips, asking permission to enter. She let his tongue slip into her mouth as she took hers and felt it as he maneuvered it in her mouth. She pushed him closer to her as she laid herself down on the couch with him on top of her. She could feel his weight, smell his cologne', and could feel the bulge in his pants as she moaned and groaned softly. He slipped his hands up her back and felt her waist as she arched her back toward him.

Serena wanted him to give her the real thing. What she had wanted from the moment she met him. Darien wanted it too, but he wanted to make sure this was a memorable moment for her, something she would remember forever. He broke the kiss as she looked at the angel beneath him. He took the hair out of her face as she took hold of it and put his finger in her mouth and sucked on it for a second, then kissed it softly as she looked back up at him.

"Are you ready for this" Darien asked as Serena looked at him with love and passion in her eyes. She pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear, "Yes, more than anything" Darien looked at her and smiled as he picked her off of the couch and carried her to the bed room, as she started to laugh and smile. He threw her onto the bed playfully as she bounced up quickly on the mattress. Darien pulled off his shirt and proceeded to kiss Serena on the lips.

He slid her shirt off over her as he started to kiss her neck. He sucked on it as she moaned at such pleasure he was giving her. He continued to make his way down to her chest and to her breasts. He licked the middle of her chest before unclipping her bra. He slipped it off of her and threw it on the floor, as he took of her skirt and his pants. He went back down to massage both of her nipples so that they were hard when he began to suck on them. He started with her right breast first as he continued to massage her left. Serena wanted to say something to him, but her words were lost in her moans of pleasure.

Darien then moved over to her left breast and sucked on it as his right hand trailed down Serena's abdomen and down to her woman hood. He stroked it for a while to arouse her as she only moaned more with pleasure. She took her arms above her and took hold of the bars of the head board, because of all of the pleasure surging through her body. She licked her lips as she moaned more. Finally Darien moved down to her thighs and used his teeth to remove her tiny thong off of her body, just to tease her. He then proceeded to take it off with his hands rubbing up and down her legs. He kissed her legs coming up to her and teasing her using his tongue to lick her opening as Serena's moans got louder. He slipped his condom on and gave Serena one more kiss before he took her virginity.

"Hold on" He whispered to her as she clutched the head board for dear life. And with that he entered her and went back and forth slowly so that she could get the flow. Once she was used to it, he thrust into her harder and faster, as she fulfilled every need every time he thrust into her. A few moments later, it was over and he slid out of her as sweat came down his forehead and Serena's hair was sweaty and tangled on the bed. He laid down on her slowly not to hurt her when he collapsed. She laid there trying to catch her breath as she started to stroke his hair.

"Are you alright" he asked as she was getting her breathe back to normal.

"I'm fine" Serena said knowing that she was just a little soar, but that was ok, because he had just given her the most unforgettable pleasure anyone had ever given her. They sat there together as they both closed their eyes, not even dreaming, because they felt as if they were already in one.

* * *

**Well what did you think. Man I miss my ex right now. LoL. That's ok he was a loser any ways. Well tell me what you think, and believe me there is so much more to come. Thanks ya'll. –RoseyRose**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. **_

**_

* * *

___****Chapter 8 : L.O.V.E. **

Darien woke up to find an angel underneath him in the morning. Serena was fast asleep and was still in her dreams of pleasure as Darien smiled and kissed her forehead. Serena's eyes started to flutter as she woke up to find Darien's ocean blue eyes staring at her. She smiled as she continued to get her vision back into focus.

"Good morning beautiful" Darien said as Serena looked at him with a smile and stretched.

"Morning" Serena said still sleepy.

"Did you have a good night's sleep" Darien asked as he rubbed up and down her back.

"Better than good, it was great" Serena said now fully awake.

"I'm glad" Darien said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled as his skin brushed against hers.

"You're so beautiful" He said as she held his hand and smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry" Serena said as she managed to move herself up. Darien just looked at her satisfied from her bare chest. He wanted her more, to be inside of her, to suck on her, to kiss every inch of her body until she screamed his name over and over. He came up to her and locked his lips with hers giving her a bruising kiss. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

"You said you were hungry right" Darien said with a small grin. She had a seductive smile on her face as she laid him on the bed, lips on his, now on top of him. She could feel his man hood bulge between her legs as she kissed him. His hands sliding down her back as he gripped her ass. He slid his fingers over her opening, teasing her as she let out a moan that only turned him on more. He slid them inside her pumping in and out as she stopped kissing him so that she could breathe.

He took his hands out, soaked with juice, proceeding to put it in his mouth, leaving Serena to watch him taste her. He took her down for another kiss, as she could taste herself in his mouth. "I shouldn't even know how to do these things' Serena thought to herself while Darien kissed her like it was last kiss he was going to get. He rolled her over, this time he was on top of her. He positioned himself as they enjoyed their ride together. After a few more hours of love making, Serena was out of breath in Darien's arms in the bed, her legs wrapped around his, her chest on top of his.

She could feel Darien's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, and could hear his loud heart beat as she laid her head in the middle of his chest. She closed her eyes so that the moment wouldn't pass her by. Darien looked down at her, kissed her softly on her head. Serena smiled as she turned her head to face him. He was so gorgeous. The way his hair fell in his face, the way his blue eyes shined and lit up when he saw her. She moved her self up further to him, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I love you" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" He said as he licked her ear. She giggled and the two of them cuddled until deciding to get up.

"I have sex hair" Serena said as she looked at herself in the bedroom mirror.

"You have what?" Darien asked laughing.

"Sex hair, you know when your hair is all tangled and messy" She said as she continued to look at herself in the mirror, this time not a virgin anymore.

"I like your sex hair" Darien said kissing her, as she sat on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. After putting his robe on, he walked out to the kitchen, where he proceeded to take out things from the refrigerator. Serena, no with a robe on, walked out to see him stirring up pancake batter.

She wrapped her arms around his built body and laid her head down on his back. He smiled as he continued to mix the batter in front of him. He thought back to what happened with Serena the last time they made pancakes over half a year ago. Serena almost reading his mind mentioned the same thing.

"Remember what happened last time we made pancakes" Serena said looking up at him.

"Yeup" He said as she chuckled.

"You know in a few more months it's going to be my birthday now that I think about it. I've been here for a while" She said thinking to herself but speaking out loud. Darien let what she was saying pass by until a light bulb clicked on inside his head. He had a plan, a plan that would change both of their lives, and then was the perfect time to do it. He had to surprise her big time with this.

"Well then we'll have to go and celebrate wont we" He said holding Serena now in his arms.

"You don't have to do that" Serena said not wanting him to go through the trouble of getting her something, even though it would be quite nice.

"No, we have to" He said leaning in to give her a gentle and long kiss. His plan had to work, he just had to keep it quiet, and Serena couldn't know.

* * *

**OoOoOo, I know it's a cliffhanger. Bet you wanna know what he's going to do uh. Well I'm not going to tell you yet. Ehehehehe. No, you'll see when I update. And yes I will try and update soon (Life, just gets in the way). Please keep reading and reviewing guys, and pass it the story on to other people. I don't know why, just because I want you to. And sorry if this chapter was kinda short, just wanted to figure out what I'm going to do next. I'll update soon. Peace out ya'll. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**_

**Sorry you have had to wait so long for this cliffhanger of what Darien is going to do for Serena's birthday, well it's finally here. YAY! I know you're so excited. Well here it is… Enjoy, and thank you for riding RoseyRose's Airlines, please keep all hands and feet inside the plane at all times… and we're off. Lol

* * *

**

**_Chapter 9: The Gift (AN: This is not the last chapter) _**

Darien went to various different stores trying to find the right 'gift' for Serena's birthday. He wanted the 'gift' to symbolize their love for each other.

"Sir may I help you" A tiny plump woman with gray hair said from behind the counter.

"Oh no thanks, I'm just looking"

"Are you picking this out for a special lady" She implied.

"Actually I am" He said still looking at the many options he had to choose from.

"Well describe her for me, maybe I can help" she said as she seemed to be engulfed now in the conversation.

"Well, she's got this flowing blonde hair, blue crystal eyes" Darien said as he smiled just thinking of her.

"What's her personality like?" She asked absorbing his words as her jewelry glittered in the dimness of the store as the tiny chandelier hanging from the wall made it stand out.

"She's carefree, lighthearted, kind, loving" He said trying to say all the things he loved about Serena.

"I think I have just the thing" The woman said gesturing she would be back in a flash. She went to the other side of the counter and pulled out what Darien thought to be amazing just from afar.

"What about this one" The woman said proudly as she held the item in her hand. Darien took it into his own hand and turned it in his hand. It shined and glimmered, just as Serena's eyes did every time he saw her.

The woman smiled behind the counter as Darien examined the item in his hand.

"What do you think about that one sir" She asked as she held her head up with her hands in a laced position with a smile on her face.

"It's perfect" Darien said, "I'll take it"

"Splendid, I'll wrap it up then for you" She said as she took the item and went to the back of the store. Darien in his excitement pulled out his cell phone to call Andrew up.

"Hello" A voice said on the other line while saying thank you to one of his co workers that had just given him his copies of the status of the company.

"Andrew"

"Oh hey Dare, what's up" Andrew said while putting the phone on his shoulder and leaning his head so that he could type on his computer.

"I did it" Darien said as an excited child.

"No way, when are you gonna' do it?" Andrew said with happiness in his voice for his best friend.

"Well I have to talk to Lita about where Serena's party is supposed to be held, but I'm sure we'll figure it out and that's when I'll do it" Darien said smiling internally.

"Well good luck man, give me an update about when it's supposed to be so I can buy a gift, even though it wont be as great as yours" He said as Darien laughed on the other line.

"Alright talk to you later man"

"Same here, bye" Andrew said before Darien clicked off the phone. The woman was still ringing him up at the register when he decided to call Lita.

"Hey buddy what's up" Lita said as she walked in her black high heels down a side walk in time square about to get her lunch.

"Nothin' much, hey have you figured out where we are going to have Serena's party at?" He asked placidly instead of excitement, he knew he had to contain himself.

"Yeah, I found this club we could hold it at down a few blocks from my place, it's amazing that I've never seen it before"

"Great, when can we host the party there?"

"Any day we want, I'm thinking that we should do it on the weekend after her birthday" Lita said as she found the restaurant she was looking for.

"Great then, book it for that weekend"

"Already ahead of you Dare" Lita said as she smiled at her organization.

"Thanks Lita, I'll talk to you later" He said as they both hung up their phones.

"Here you go sir" The woman said handing him the receipt.

Mean while across town, Serena, the upcoming actress, was scrubbing a toilet in a bathroom of a rich woman. The ammonia filled her nostrils and she made a face like she smelled a rotten egg. She sneezed as she stood up and flushed the toilet with the anti bacterial chemical in it. She took the mop and started to wipe down the already sparkling floors.

'This bathroom is bigger than my room' she thought as she took the mop out of the soapy water and onto the floor. After about a few minutes she took the bucket of soapy water and dumped it in the kitchen sink, while also waiting for the floor in the bathroom to dry. As she took out her Windex to wipe the mirror she saw herself in her reflection. She moved her blonde swoop bangs to the side out of her face as she pulled on the knot of her bandana which was holding most of her hair back. She wiped her forehead and continued to proceed with her cleaning.

"Just as she took out a paper towel her cell started to vibrate on the counter.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey honey" Darien said holding a tiny bag in his hands walking out of the store.

"Oh hey, what's going on" She said as she took a break and sat on the chair in the bathroom.

"Oh nothing much, guess what" Darien asked her.

"What" she asked with a grin.

"We got a place to host your party" He said as Serena smiled.

"Darien I told you not to do anything" she said as she fixed her dirty apron.

"I know but I want to do this for you Sere, I love you" He said as she smiled wider.

"I love you too"

"Well I have to go but I'll be there later on to pick you up for work" He said.

"Alright, I'll see ya' later babe" she said as she hung up her cell phone. She laid back on the chair and closed her eyes, putting her phone to her chest and smiling with happiness. He was just too good to be true.

The next day Serena was out shopping with the girls and Rick.

"So you excited your party's next weekend" Rei said picking up a red blouse from the rack.

"Yeah, I hope this one's better then my last birthday party" She said remembering how boring her last birthday party had been.

"What happened"

"My mom and dad had their usual social event, and just said it was my birthday party, I wanted to just fall asleep out of boredom the whole time" she said chuckling.

"Oh honey if I had rich parents like that, I would have never left home" Rick commented.

"I would have" Mina said as she poked her head over the rack as her and Amy accidentally picked the same shirt. They laughed over it and continued to shop.

"Well I think I did the right thing, I mean if I hadn't left I wouldn't have met Darien" she said day dreaming about him.

"You two are really sweet together" Amy said.

"Yeah Sere, I'm sure he'll ask you to move in with him soon" Rick said with a grin.

"And not have a roommate any more" Lita said hugging Serena from behind her playfully as the two of them laughed.

"Oh he's got something up his sleeve I know it" said Lita as Serena smiled and day dreamed about what it was that he was trying to pull off for her birthday.

"Sere, this one's perfect" Mina exclaimed as she held up a pink dress from the rack. It was a halter and fluttered out at the bottom like a fairies dress in a fairytale story. Serena smiled as her eyes widened at the beautiful dress in front of her.

"Look it's just your size" Mina suggested holding it up against Serena's body. She was right it did fit Serena perfectly. Serena, on her new budget looked at the price tag. It read 50 dollars.

"I don't know Mina, it's awfully expensive" Serena said with a sour face. She wanted the dress so badly, yet her budget thought other wise, she still had rent to pay and couldn't afford a new dress.

"Don't worry about it Sere, we'll pay for it"

"What do you mean we!" Rick exclaimed as he imagined his new earned money fly out his pocket. Mina gave him a glare, the kind of glare that a teacher would give a student who was acting up. With Mina's demanding stare he shut his mouth as Serena looked back at the dress and then back at Mina and the rest of her friends that were watching her.

"Mina, you guys, you don't have to do that, I'll find something to wear for the party" Serena said with a smile going looking at the rack just to look.

"Oh don't worry Serena, I have to get you a birthday present anyways, consider this an early birthday/bri…" With that Mina put her hand to her mouth before anything else slid out of her mouth that would ruin everything.

"What was that?" Serena asked as Mina put her hand down quickly to reveal a smile with red cheeks full of embarrassment.

"Nothing, here, you go try this on and we'll look for some jewelry to go with it, a nice necklace uh" She said shooing Serena over to the dressing room.

"Okay" Serena said confused as she apprehensively turned around to start walking to the dressing room after watching Mina get redder than a child's red balloon.

"Damn Mina, you almost blurted it out" Rei said after Serena left, hitting her friend on the shoulder out of her stupidity.

"Sorry, it sort of slipped" Mina said apologetically.

"You can never keep a secret can you" Rei said as she went back to the rack.

"Anyways," Rei said with her anger fading, "You going to pay for that dress by yourself" Rei said with a smile. Mina smiled, hugged her friend and continued shopping until something glittery and pink caught her attention at the corner of the eye. All of them looked to see Serena standing in the dress.

"It looks amazing on you Serena" Amy said as Serena blushed and smiled.

"Thank you"

"I told you it would be perfect on you" Mina said proudly.

"Well go on and change so we can get some dinner" Lita said as Rick interrupted,

"Please can we go to a place with a burger, I'm craving one" The girls laughed as they agreed they were craving one too.

"Mina do you have the right saying on the cake?" Darien asked nervously as he made the final arrangements at the back of the club for Serena's birthday party a week later.

"Dare chill, I don't think I can mess up the saying, I've only heard it 100 times" she said with a smile as she saw him get more nervous. Darien smiled and continued to check on things. He tried to keep himself busy with things that needed to be done but it seemed like Rei, Mina, Lita, Rick, Damien, and Andrew had things under control.

"Hey Lita," Darien said still hands trembling with nervousness, "Amy said that they'll be here around 8 right"

"Yes, you know why don't you go ahead and wait in the back and try to get your nerves down, we'll make sure everything's fine out here, Okay" Lita said with a smile.

"Alright" He said with a deep breath as Lita kissed her long time friend on the cheek before he left.

About 2 hours later the crowd started to come in from all of their friends that they knew, and some of which Serena had met before, but most were complete strangers. The music started to go on, drinks were passed, and dancing was occurring, only leaving the guests to wait on the birthday girl.

A mile away, Serena and Amy were in the car on their way to the party. The girls had helped Serena get ready after preparing the club. She had her new pink dress on with her soft beige makeup that wasn't much but just enough, and her pink high heels that wrapped around her legs giving her a sultry look for the evening.

"You excited" Amy said as they screamed playfully and giggled like teenage girls.

"I can't wait, I've never had a party like this before" Serena said with her face glowing.

"It's gonna' be a blast" Amy said with a smile, searching for a parking spot in back of the club.

"Hey man she's here" Andrew said to Darien in the back lounge room as he put the gift back in his pocket. He took a deep breathe and walked to his friend that was giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry man, everything will go fine" Andrew said patting his friend on the back as Darien smiled and walked out the door to see Serena entering the club with Amy. His eyes glowed as he looked down from the balcony of the club at his girlfriend who was looking more stunning than ever. She looked around and smiled as the guest said in Unison "Happy Birthday". She shook people's hands and said hello, and as she looked around at the people, a raven haired man caught her eye on the balcony. She smiled at the man who she loved as he smiled back making his way down the black steps down stairs to where she was.

"Happy Birthday" He whispered in her ear softly as he took her into his arms. He nuzzled up against her nose and gave her a soft moist kiss on the lips. They both smiled as the guests started to blow their party favors making loud noises that made Serena laugh.

The lights in the club glittered and shined as Serena danced and chatted with friends and people who she had never met before. Everyone was friendly to her as she smiled with a glow on her face.

"Serena," Lita said taking her from her conversation with some of Mina's friends from work, "It's time to cut the cake"

"You got a cake" Serena said with a smile and astonishment, "You shouldn't have"

"I didn't, it was all Darien's idea" Lita said smiling taking Serena upstairs.

"Everyone, if you could please excuse the interruption", Mina said on the loud speaker in the club as everyone laughed at her announcement voice.

"We're cutting the cake now" She said while giggling.

Serena sat at the front of her table smiling as Rei and Amy came with a huge white iced cake. Serena's smile got bigger as everyone started to sing happy birthday.

"Close your eyes" Darien said as he put his hands over her eyes during the song. By the last word of the verse he let his hands go. Serena saw that it was brighter in the room and the faces peered down at her anxiously at her. She looked down at her cake and noticed that her candles weren't lit, but the saying on the cake made her skip a heartbeat.

Usually cakes read: Happy Birthday, or Happy Birthday with a name or number, or it just had a plain cake with lit candles, but this cake was different, it was special. Serena lifted her hands over her mouth as she gasped at was written on it.

'Serena, Will You Marry Me' it read as a diamond ring stood in the icing.

"Oh my god" Serena said as her heart started to beat.

"Serena," Darien said nervously but didn't show it as he took the ring out of the cake and into his hand, kneeling on the floor at Serena's side, "I know we've known each other for almost a year, but in that time I've fallen in love with you" He began to say as the room stayed silent.

"Every time you walk into a room you light it up, and I can't imagine living my life without waking up with you next to me. I'm not a rich guy, but I'll make sure you're taken care of and that you'll never have to worry. I want to be the one to make you happy, and if you'll take me, I know that you'll make me a happy man" Serena started to tear up and a tiny drop of water fell from her eye down her cheek. She laughed at her emotion as Darien wiped her tear away, awaiting her answer.

"Serena, will you marry me"

"Yes, yes!" She said still tearing up as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed each other, followed by a hug. Everyone in the building clapped and some started to tear up as they watched the happy couple. The music started to play again and the room grew dark again as people came up to congratulate them. Serena was still whipping away her tears as Darien's butterflies flew away. He held her hand as he brought her in close to him.

"I love you" He said taking her so close they weren't even an inch apart.

"I love you too Darien, with all my heart"

* * *

**Well, The End…. No I'm just kidding. If you thought that was the end, wow are you in for a surprise, it's only the beginning folks, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Hehe. Please keep reading there's still more to come. Thanks for the reviews, tell me what ya' thought about this chapter, appreciate it. Thank you again. –RoseyRose **


End file.
